marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Harvey Elder (Earth-616)
Then what? The Mole Man left his Moloid followers to explore the inner caves. Chaos ensued when Tyrannoids took over the Moloids and formed an army to defend themselves from the Lava Men. The Mole Man was himself kidnapped by the Lava Men. That's an odd place to end the history. It leaves the impression that he's still a prisoner. Anybody know what comes next?--Savageland 04:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ** Answered see below Nausiated (talk) 17:31, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Mole Man Profile Up to Date As part of Project 11/61, the Mole Man profile is up to date up to July 2014. This covers all his appearances, including his flashbacks, retcons, and backstory that has been revealed in the 53 years he has been in publication. Bibliography included reading each individual issue he appeared in, and cross referencing my work with the chronologies that were listed in the most recent profile in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe what scant information on the Mole Man I could dig out in the most recent Official Index to the Marvel Universe (there isn't a current index for the Fantastic Four so the references found here were scarce) and of course the http://chronologyproject.com/. There were various different opinions on when certain appearances happened when, I did my best to interpret all three sources the best I could. These sources are also not entirely complete, some of them a few years old now and there have since been more appearances by the Mole Man. Luckily most of these appearances happen in a linear fashion (meaning there are very few flashback stories) and the orders of his appearances can easily be determined by factoring the publication date of the comics he appears in. The most difficult one to place was his appearance in X-Men First Class Vol. 2 #6 which is said to be part of Marvel Chronology. In this story Marvel Girl and the Scarlet Witch foil the Mole Man's plot to rob museums of ancient artefacts. In the story, Jean states that she has already met the Mole Man before, and this is also a period in which the Scarlet Witch was trying to reform after her membership in the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. The reason it was a little trick to fit it in is due to the various continuities. I placed this appearance just after the wedding of Reed Richards and Sue Storm in . Because this is the first recorded time that Marvel Girl fought the Mole Man, and this occurred after the Scarlet Witch left the Brotherhood ( ). It couldn't be any further than this as the next appearance of the Mole Man in depicts him in the middle of his war with Tyrannus. Also the last time Marvel Girl clashed with the Mole Man while still wearing her Yellow and Black training uniform was in . It could not have been after this because at the time the X-Men were in the middle of the Factor Three conspiracy, and also at that time Scarlet Witch was a full time member of the Avengers (since joining in published two years earlier than X-Men #34}}. There are also a few speculations in this article that are of my own. Namely the fate of the Mole Man's former consort Kala who was last seen in , an explanation of the appearance of the Mole Man's grandmother in and the differences in the stories on how he got to Monster Island depicted in through and basically any account that has been published before and after. On the latter point it seems quite likely that Mole Man was omitting his encounter with the Monster Hunters because really the encounter for the guy was very embarrassing and since he has such a large and easily wounded ego, it makes the most sense. Any time anyone else recounts the Mole Man's origins they are basically repeating what the Fantastic Four learned in their first battle with the Mole Man back in , usually their recounting starts with "I've heard that..." or "The Fantastic Four/Avengers files on the Mole Man say..." Hope this answers any questions anyone might have for the methodology I used to bring this profile up to date. Nausiated (talk) 17:30, May 17, 2014 (UTC)